The fuels most widely used at the present time for producing energy, particularly in internal combustion engines, are derived from the oil or gas industry.
However, depletion of the world resources of oil and gas products is causing problems of supply and cost.
Furthermore, the use of these fuel sources is giving rise to numerous problems of environmental pollution.
To overcome this problem, it was proposed to use catalytic converters and particle filters, which add to the manufacturing cost of the vehicle or other equipment running on this type of fuel.
It was then proposed to use nuclear energy or solar energy.
However, this gives rise to problems of environmental pollution and environmental safety and their use in engine-driven vehicles, particularly motor vehicles and aeroplanes, comes up against problems of storage, transport and hence cost.
Also, the risk of explosion of cereal grain dust in grain silos has been known for many years.
In fact, cereal grains produce dust which is highly explosive in contact with air. This high explosiveness of cereal grain dust in silos has been explained by their average particle size, which is below about 75 μm. Thus, when this cereal grain dust is suspended in a large amount of air at a certain concentration per air liter and with an inflammation source, an explosion may occur.